kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Tateishi Battered Meat Store
is a sub-location in Kamiwaza Wanda and is Shuu's home. It is a food-shop located at Kirakira First Street. Appearance Tateishi Battered Meat Store is a food-shop. On the outside, it has a food-counter containing deep-fried battered meat products (including chicken karage bites and battered chicken discs), an orange shelter and a golden-yellow sign with Japanese lettering written in white. A white sign with Japanese lettering written in blue is also attatched to the side of it. Inside, behind the counter, there is a special kitchen where Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi work on the battered meat and the salads before selling them. Tateishi Battered Meat Store is also a house. The only known residental room in Tateishi Battered Meat Store so far in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series is Shuu's bedroom where Shuu has a collection of books in his bookshelves. Purpose as a shop Tateishi Battered Meat Store is known selling meat in deep-fried batter and salads. It also gives out drinks of water to customers in case of when they purchase and eat something spicy. Since episode 4 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Tateishi Battered Meat Store also has its very own regular customer which is Wanda. Everytime he visits Tateishi Battered Meat Store, Wanda gets obsessed with the chicken karage bites which is Wanda's favourite food. Known characters who live in Tateishi Battered Meat Store All 3 members of Shuu's family of three, the Tateishi family, live in Tateishi Battered Meat Store. In the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Shuu's Kamiwaza teammate Nice temporarly lives in Tateishi Battered Meat Store until his home planet the Wonder-Star was thawed and purified. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Tateishi Battered Meat Store was first seen in episode 4 after Bug-Railmin crashed his train into a pile of junk next to it, taking Wanda with him. In episode 5, the Tateishi family temporaly closed Tateishi Battered Meat Store due to their barbeque at the riverside with Shuu's friends Yuto and Mirai. Detokkusu Komatsu temporarly closed Tateishi Battered Meat Store down after badly criticiszing the chicken karage bites in episode 7. Bug-Freezemin puts every product at Tateishi Battered Meat Store in ice in episode 10. All the battered meat in Tateishi Battered Meat Store had their prices reduced to zero in episode 11. That was until Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Keshigomin. Bug-Senpuumin attacked Tateishi Battered Meat Store in episode 14. Tateishi Battered Meat Store was featured in a television special which Kirakira TV was filming in episode 19. In episode 22, the chicken karage bites in Tateishi Battered Meat Store had their smells changed to bad and that happens to one of Bug-Sumerumin's doings. Tateishi Battered Meat Store was crowded due to that the batter and the salads, and even a cup of water, all seem to taste strange in episode 24. In episode 26, Mighty visits Tateishi Battered Meat Store and tried out a battered chicken disc. He then finds the battered chicken disc yummy. In episode 27, Wanda, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu encounter Bug-Rappumin at Tateishi Battered Meat Store after they realised that some of the chicken karage bites were covered in plastic wrapping. Wanda went to visit Tateishi Battered Meat Store and took a bite of a chicken karage bite whilst triying to be like Souma in episode 40. Tateishi Battered Meat Store was seen in a flashback in episode 44 when Nice tried to sneak some trianglar-shaped steak pasties off the counter. Trivia * Tateishi Battered Meat Store is the third location to be the home of a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Sub-Locations Category:Original Season Locations Category:Buildings